time_travelers_netfandomcom-20200213-history
Seer
Seers are a species of artificial 6D beings. They are often compared to robotic constructs, though they aren't the same thing. Characteristics Seers are genderless artificial stone automatas, built out of stone by other Seers. Their bodies typically characterized by grey colors, which may occasionally contain muted colors. The hair of a Seer is the only soft part, but has an artificial feeling to it. It can either be greyscale, blue, purple, or orange naturally, though it may be dyed. Although eyeless, Seers are indeed able to see. They see through detecting the forces of the dimensions themselves. Finer physical details may be lost to them, but other than that they can see quite well.. Due to their ability to detect dimensional forces, Seers are often intune with the dimensions themselves. They can detect disturbances, as well as tell when beings from other dimensions are watching them. Seers can also feel out the location of others of their kind. Not only that, but they can astral project weaker forms into other dimensions to spare them potential harm. These forms automatically compress to the appropriate dimensional axis wherever they are used. Seers rely on no physical mechanisms in order to function, but rather run solely on the usage of their souls. Seers cannot be soulless, as they ''need ''their souls to even function. A soulless Seer would merely be an unmoving mass of 6D stone, shaped into a humanoid body. Seer souls are notably more resistant than other souls, and are much more difficult to manipulate. They generally have more willpower. While attacking the soul of a Seer is a good way to combat one, their souls are quite fortified. The soul of a Seer is contained in a core in the middle of their body, covered in a hard metal. Seers do not need a body to function, as without one they still can move their cores around. Although the loss of a body may not be too difficult for a Seer due to their astral projection ability, it makes them extremely physically weak, and thus vulnerable to being attacked. Most of the time, Seers who have lost their bodies seek out other Seers, who will gladly create a new body for them. Seers are able to make modifications to their bodies by hand, though most will enlist the help of other Seers in order to make these modifications, as their bodies must be "synced" with the new material. Aesthetic modifications are typically considered impractical, as Seers can merely modify their astral projections, which they use to travel the universe for the most part. Most modifications are for more defense reasons, making the body of a Seer more sturdy. Although Seers are typically not fighters, some may make combat enhancing modifications to themselves. Reproduction Seers do not reproduce sexually, but rather must be "built" by another Seer using part of their power. Each Seer is naturally compelled to build at least one other Seer. The process is often described by Seers who partake in it as "extremely peaceful and spiritual". A core made up of tough metal must be collected, where the soul will be stored. Stones that match the valid texture for a Seer must be gathered, assembled according to a process that all Seers inherently know (even in cases of memory loss). Once the core is placed inside of the body, Seers must then infuse it with some of their power. This process is taxing and often leaves Seers vulnerable. Seers will typically contact Seers who are also seeking to build another, and the two will take "shifts" in watching the back of the other while they are recovering. A few may enlist the protection of others beings, though such deals come with a price. Seers are only able to build one Seer every 500 years in meta time, and only 500 years after their creation. Culture Seers are typically explorers, full of curiosity and the will to learn more about the multiverse. They typically try to stick together with each other, as Seers do need the assistance of each other quite often. Seers are also typically quite friendly and social, acting at the very least agreeable to those around them. They typically live in multicultural areas, among other beings. Seers tend to serve as guides to dimensional expedition, and may sometimes intergrade among non 6D beings to fulfill their thirst for exploration. History The curious process of birth for Seers causes many to theorize that they are an artificial species, constructed long ago to be self replicating servants. Indeed, some old ruins point to this being the case. However, the original purposes of the Seers has been lost, as it seems like whoever created them has vanished into thin air. Due to the abilities of Seers, it is theorized that they were used as dimensional navigators by this absent species. Not like said absent species would be the first ones to disappear in 6D, anyways. Category:Species